Tu es celui qui hante mes pensées
by Seimei-Nocturne
Summary: Milo est fou amoureux du chevalier du verseau, mais celui-ci ne peut lui avouer son amour par peur qu'il le rejette.


Milo redescendait de la maison du grand pope en direction de son temple, il venait de passé celui du verseau, qui celui-ci, était vide. Il se retourna lorsqu'il arriva devant le temple suivant pour regarder celui du verseau ; puis continua son chemin. Le chevalier du scorpion était complètement fou amoureux de celui du verseau ; il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Mais Milo souffrait de cette amour fou qui lui rongé le cœur, car il ne pouvait lui dire par peur qu'il le rejette et que cela lui fasse encore plus de mal que maintenant. La journée était sur le point de se terminer, le scorpion fini de prendre sa douche et partit se coucher. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir tellement il pensait à Camus, il pourrait même s'en rendre malade.

Le matin arriva, ce fut une longue nuit pour notre beau scorpion qui se leva avec de légères cernes sous les yeux. Il partit alors s'entraîner comme tous les matins pendant une bonne heure. Sur le chemin du retour, à la maison du lion, Aiolia l'interpella et lui proposa de s'entraîner ensemble le lendemain. Or, Milo refusa en s'excusant, alors le lion lui dit qu'il demanderait à Camus de venir. Le chevalier du scorpion réagit d'un coup au nom de celui qu'il aimé secrètement en tournant d'un coup sa tête vers le lion. Aiolia surprit par sa réaction lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait fait réagir ainsi.

Ce n'est rien,_ dit le scorpion_, ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu as dit son nom... _en rajoutant tout bas ces quelques mots qui semblaient important et qu'Aiolia entendu._

Hein ?... Camus ?...

Le scorpion ne répondit pas et faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, or Aiolia n'est pas si bête que ça et reprit la conversation.

Aurais-tu par hasard des sentiments envers lui ?

Milo rougis en baissant son regard vers le bas et en détournant sa tête.

J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai aucun sentiments envers lui...

Alors pourquoi as-tu rougis rien qu'à entendre le nom de « Camus » ? _Répliqua le lion en insistant sur le nom du chevalier de glace. _

Ah...euh... _Milo rougissait de plus en plus_ ; c'est parce que je...je suis fatigué, je ne dors pas en ce moment... _dis-t-il pour trouver une excuse toute simple qui s'avoue réelle._

Aiolia le regardait d'un air très peu convaincu.

Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ; si tu en as besoin, tu peux te confier à moi tu sais.

Milo releva alors sa tête vers le chevalier du lion tout en ayant les joues rouges écarlates.

Alors j'ai bel et bien raison, tu as bien des sentiments pour lui ?

…oui... je suis amoureux de lui...

Et est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

Bien sur que non, je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire. Il me suffit de le voir pour qu'il me rende complètement fou tellement je l'aime...

Aiolia écoutait attentivement le scorpion parler de ses sentiments envers celui qu'il chéri plus que tout.

J'ai tellement envie de lui, de le toucher, l'embrasser... Il hante mon âme, il en est même une partie. Je ferais tout pour lui, il est ma raison de vivre.

Après ces paroles romantiques, Milo se remit en route vers son temple. Le scorpion avait changeait d'avis pour l'entraînement comme il se doutait que son chevalier de glace y serait, il décida d'y aller aussi. Le lion demanda alors à Mu et bien évidemment à Camus pour l'entraînement ; les deux chevaliers acceptèrent sa demande même s'il eu du mal à convaincre Camus.

Le lendemain, Milo n'ayant pas encore dormi de la nuit se leva avec une migraine intense. Il se dit qu'elle était bien tombée ironiquement étant donnée qu'il avait prévu d'aller s'entraîner avec Aiolia. Il se rendit alors à la maison du lion où Aiolia l'attendait. Les deux chevaliers se mirent en route vers le lieu d'entraînement où se trouvait déjà le verseau et le bélier. À la vue de Camus, Milo se mit à rougir. Aiolia s'était arrangé pour que le scorpion puisse s'entraîner avec le verseau.

Après l'entraînement de Mu et Aiolia, se fut au tour des chevaliers du scorpion et du verseau. Milo devait prendre son courage à deux mains et s'avança donc pour rejoindre le chevalier du verseau sur le terrain d'entraînement ; mais ayant toujours sa migraine, il avait la tête qui tournait et commencer légèrement à voir trouble. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Camus comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et se rapprocha donc rapidement de lui pour le rattraper juste à temps lorsqu'il s'effondra tout d'un coup. Aiolia et Mu se précipitèrent vers eux inquiets pour le scorpion qui était allongé dans les bras de Camus. Le chevalier de glace posa sa main sur son front en constatant que celui-ci était brûlant. Il décida donc de le ramener au temple du verseau pour le laisser se reposer et veiller sur lui.

Milo ayant dormi trois jours d'affilés venait de revenir à lui, Camus était assis à genoux, la tête sur le lit et dormait. Le chevalier du scorpion rougis tout d'un coup en le voyant. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de le toucher. Camus se réveilla lorsqu'il senti la main de Milo qui lui caresser les cheveux.

Milo ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! _S'exclama le verseau._ Je suis tellement soulagé... Ça fait déjà trois jours que tu t'étais évanoui pendant l'entraînement.

Hein... ? Trois jours ?...

Oui, je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu t'es réveillé.

Non... !

Le verseau se retourna vers Milo qui était complètement rouge.

Euh... Je veux dire... je vais y aller moi-même tu as assez veillé sur moi comme ça.

Mais on dirait que tu n'es pas encore au mieux de ta forme, ton visage est rouge écarlate, tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

Mais non je vais très bien je t'assure.

Alors Camus s'avança vers lui en l'attrapant par le bras et en mettant une main sur son front pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre tout en étant près de son visage ; ce qui fut rougir le scorpion encore plus et faire battre son cœur a cent à l'heure, qui on aurait dit aller s'arrêter. Les deux chevaliers se fixèrent alors les yeux dans les yeux.

Reste couché ! _S'exclama Camus._ Je me douté bien que tu avais de la fièvre.

Mais non ce n'est pas de la fièvre c'est juste que j'ai chaud !

Si tu veux je te refroidis alors ?!

Non merci, j'ai pas envie de devenir un glaçon !

Milo allait sortir de la pièce quand le chevalier de glace le rattrapa et l'embrassa. Le scorpion choqué ne bougeait même plus. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, Camus ayant ses mains sur les joues de Milo ne le lâchait pas. Justement, celui-ci se rapprochait des lèvres du chevalier du scorpion pour l'embrasser de nouveau plus passionnément. Le verseau commença à glisser ses mains dans le dos de Milo qui celui-ci frissonner de plaisir. Camus fini par retirer ses lèvres de celles de Milo qui regardait celui qu'il aimait attentivement la bouche bée.

Milo... Je t'aime. _Déclara Camus d'une voix tendre._

Milo baissa sa tête avec sa main qu'il avait mis sur son visage pour cacher ses quelques larmes de bonheur qui coulait. Camus pensait qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal en voyant sa réaction, or le scorpion avait quand même un petit sourire de dessiner sur son visage qui laissa place à quelques paroles dites tout bas :

Moi aussi...

En entendant ces mots, Camus prit Milo par le menton et l'embrassa. Le scorpion ouvrit la bouche de manière à ce qu'il puisse glisser sa langue dans celle-ci. Le chevalier d'or du verseau poussa Milo sur le lit et passa ses mains le long du torse du scorpion en commençant à le déshabiller.

Milo... je te veux ! _Déclara Camus._

Le scorpion n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que le verseau était encore en train de l'embrasser tendrement. Il continua ensuite à lui baiser le cou en descendant ses lèvres jusqu'au téton qu'il mordilla et qui fut gémir Milo. Camus ôta ses vêtements ainsi que ceux qu'ils restaient sur le scorpion qui les laissa complètement nus. Le corps nu de Milo semblait exciter le chevalier du verseau qui caressait celui-ci de manière tellement passionnée en regardant son amant dans ses yeux qui brillaient intensément. Il fini par descendre une de ses mains au niveau de l'intimité du scorpion et commença à le masser ce qui fit tant de bien à Milo qu'il en faisait de petits gémissements. Le chevalier de glace commença ensuite à entrer dans le corps du scorpion tout en allant doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Milo continuait à crier de joie maintenant accompagné de ceux de Camus. Le scorpion s'était accroché à lui par le cou et sentait Camus le pénétrer doucement qui se mit ensuite à faire de petit va-et-vient qui allait de plus en plus vite. Ils faisaient ensemble de petits cris de joie qui les exciter tout les deux.

Milo...

Ca...mus.. Aah...

Les deux hommes se mirent à gémir ensemble et jouirent sur ce cris qui mélangeait douleur et joie. Ils se stoppèrent essoufflés en se regardant dans les yeux et en se souriant l'un à l'autre chaleureusement.

Milo... Je t'aime.

Moi aussi... Camus.

Le chevalier du verseau sorti son intimité du corps de Milo et ils s'allongèrent bras dans les bras en s'embrassant langoureusement avant de finir par s'endormir tout les deux tout en étant heureux qu'ils se soient enfin avouer leur amour.


End file.
